


Let's Spend an Evening

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy wanted to wait until the ornaments were done to decorate the tree, but now it was finished and ready to enjoy.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Let's Spend an Evening

**Author's Note:**

> December 12's prompt is holiday tree

“God, these smell good.” Darcy couldn’t stop smelling the cinnamon dough ornaments they’d just finished decorating that morning. Foggy had been surprisingly into it. Or maybe it was just surprising because all of the other dudes she’d spent the holidays with had kinda been dicks. Foggy - definitely not a dick.

“And here I thought that was just me,” he teased from where he stood in the doorway, watching her. They’d put the tree up in their small apartment a couple of days ago, but Darcy had wanted to wait on the actual decorating until the ornaments were done. The tree was finally done, and he’d gone into the kitchen to get himself something to drink.

“I mean, you do.” She glanced back at him, flashing him a quick grin. “But you don’t smell like cinnamon cookies.”

“I can change that.” He set his mug of coffee down on one of the end tables bracketing the couch and strode toward her. “I’m willing to make that sacrifice for you, Darcy. I think there’s still some in the cookie jar I can eat really quickly.”

“You’re so sweet.” She stepped into him as he came to stand beside her, snuggling into his side. “What would I do without you?”

“Not have a step stool to decorate the top of the tree?” His arm came around her, his fingers settling on her hip.

It was true. She hadn’t had one before they’d moved in together. He was taller than her, not like that was hard, but he wasn’t what one would consider  _ tall _ . He’d recently used said step stool to put the little bear dressed as Santa at the top of the tree, and she’d definitely used it to get the upper branches.

“Hang on.” She slipped away from him to plug the Christmas lights in and turn the bright overhead light off. The multi-colored LEDs glowed softly against the dim light still trickling in from beyond the thick curtains. “There. My favorite thing to do when I was a kid was to sit in front of the tree and just look up at it.”

“Well, then by all means.” Foggy lowered himself to the floor and patted the patch of carpet beside him.

She took a seat at his side, leaning her head against his shoulder. He did smell good, all warm and slightly spicy from his shampoo. She let out a contented sigh. “This is pretty much perfect.”

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” His arm came around her. “I’m serious,” he insisted at her huff of amusement. “Up until last year it was a tiny tree in the middle of the table, and before that it was… I think Matt and I did a tree out of beer cans one year.”

“Oh, very festive,” she teased, earning a gentle squeeze. She stared up at the tree, at the lights, the fluffy garland, the different decorations she’d been collecting and they’d purchased together. She’d gotten Foggy a set of Star Wars themed ones that he’d absolutely loved. The X-wing glowed softly from the red light of a nearby LED. “I’d say we did pretty okay.”

“I agree.” He shifted back enough to look at her, waiting until she looked up at him to lean in and press a kiss against her lips. 

Her hand rested against his upper arm as the kiss lingered and deepened into something altogether dirty. Foggy’s fingers pushed into her hair, cradling the back of her head as he moved into her until she was on her back on the floor.

His familiar weight settled over her, his touch resting at her waist as his tongue teased at hers. She held him close as she nipped at his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth until she pulled a groan from him.

Foggy lifted his head enough to look down at her. “You’re beautiful like this.”

She smiled, her lip caught between her teeth. “Show me?”

He grinned before leaning into her once more. This time he nudged her head to the side with his nose so he could nuzzle into the sensitive hollow just behind her ear.

Heat tingled through her. Her fingers roamed over his back until she pulled up the back of his hoodie. She tugged on it as a hint.

He pushed up on his hands. “Help me?”

She pulled the sweater up over his head, letting it fall on the floor behind her. The shirt underneath quickly followed, then she rose up on her elbows enough to work her own shirts off.

His hand settled in the small of her back, easing her once again to the scratchy carpet. He kissed her briefly, more drawing her lip between his before his mouth dropped to the hollow under her ear. He tugged down her bra cup until her breast popped free, immediately covering it with his palm.

Her breath caught as his thumb stroked over her soft peak. Pleasure pinged down between her legs, and she wanted more. She shifted her legs further apart, her fingers skimming over his shoulders.

He rolled her nipple between finger and thumb, plucking until it stiffened into a tight bud. The heat of his mouth made a delicious path down the side of her neck, no doubt leaving marks as he went. Darcy decidedly didn’t care, letting him take her away on the waves of pleasure starting to spread through her.

He shifted down, his lips skimming over her collarbone and onto the top of her breast. He’d shaved that morning, but the soft prickle of a day’s worth of stubble against her delicate flesh was a tempting promise. A gasp fell from her lips as he pulled her nipple deep into his mouth. His tongue lashed back and forth as he sucked hard, sending sensation cascading through her.

“God,” she breathed. She arched into him, her back coming off the floor as she sought more. Harder, deeper, pure intensity, and she couldn’t keep still under him. It was only when he released her that she was able to relax back against the carpet.

But he wasn’t done. “Lift up,” he murmured, his eyes coming to hers as he moved down to lean on his elbows between her legs.

She lifted her butt off the floor, and he slid her leggings and panties free. They were discarded somewhere near the rest of their clothes before he reclined again between her legs.

Gentle fingers traced along her center before he gently spread her slick lips. He leaned in to blow a thin stream of cold air directly over her clit, making a satisfied noise when she squirmed as that simple contact lit her up.

Foggy didn’t fall on her like he had with her breast. Instead he started out slow, just gently flicking his tongue over her clit. It was more of a tease than anything else.

Her fingers pushed into his hair so she’d have something to hold onto. “You’re so good to me.”

“Not yet I’m not. Give me a second.” He looked up at her long enough to flash her another grin, then let his head drop again. He licked her her clit, slowly speeding up until his tongue danced. back and forth.

Darcy couldn’t help but move under him. Red hot pleasure pulled in tight, the world around her fading into hazy nothing. She shifted her grip to his shoulder so she wouldn’t scratch his scalp, her head back, eyes closed.

He built her up steadily, the teasing dance of his tongue seeming to last forever. At last his lips closed around her swollen nub. She cried out when he drew on it, the lash of his tongue relentless. One finger slipped deep into her pussy, giving her something to clamp down on as well as sliding tantalizingly over the sensitive nerves right there at the entrance.

It was all too much. She came with a soft moan, warmth spreading out through her limbs. His finger moved shallowly in and out until she started to come down, and it was only then that he eased away.

She opened her eyes to see him sit up, wiping off his lips on the back of his forearm. “Nope, you’re definitely good to me.” She reached for him, making grabby hands.

He settled on the floor beside her, reclined on his elbow as she nestled into him. He traced a light figure-eight around her belly button, light enough that it almost tickled. “We should get something to eat. Order in, I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“Yeah?” She tilted her head back enough to focus on his eyes. God, he had gorgeous eyes. “What about you?”

“Food first. Then maybe we can take in the tree from a different angle.” He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. “I want to spend the whole evening doing this.”

She couldn’t help but smile too, even as his lips pressed gently against hers. “You’re on.”


End file.
